What Am I Doing Here? (Rewrite)
by Animeisheaven
Summary: "My name is Hisui E. Fiore." Wait - what? Hisui? Hisui from Fairy Tail? What - did you just say she's my older cousin by six years? Most importantly, what am I doing here?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. It was so boring.

Why did I have to go to school again?

…because, it's necessary. At least, that's what mom says.

Question: When is Algebra or History, ever gonna be of any use in life?

I've never come upon a situation where we need Algebra. History as well – like, man, we _**DON'T**_ need to know the past!

Why can't they teach people about anime? Anime is much more interesting than Algebra or History.

I looked at the clock, silently willing it to turn four already.

After an hour of waiting, the clock turned four and the bell rang, signalling school was over.

I practically raced out of class, snatching my bag from my seat and running to the bus.

"Hey – girl – watch out!"

I looked in the right side to see…

…there was a ball whizzing through the air…

…and it was coming in my direction.

I ducked down, and the ball hit…oh, shit.

It hit…the principal. The principal…passed out. Everyone stared, before snickering, cackling, guffawing, and laughing.

I panicked before running away from the spot and entered the bus, cowering under my hair the whole time.

…

When I reached home, I flung my bag on the living room floor and laid down on the couch in peace. I felt myself doze off.

…

When I woke up, I looked into the eyes of…a blue eyed man. Who was animated.

Why the hell does he look animated?! I tried to speak…but rubbish came out of my mouth…baby-talk rubbish.

"Awww…Akise is trying to speak~!" he cooed affectionately, pulling my cheeks slightly.

I pouted slightly and tried to swat away his hands…I wasn't a baby, okay?! Please get that right, ya asshole! And why the fuck was he calling me Akise? That's not my name! And why is everything animated?

Then he stuffed a pacifier in my mouth, placed me on a soft surface and left.

A. Fucking. Pacifier.

A goddamn _pacifier_.

I am **not** a baby, nor was I crying. Or screaming. Or yelling. Or shrieking. Or shouting.

Then I got up, looked down, and gaped.

My legs were short and stubby. My hands were small…my fingernails…toe nails…oh my freaking God. They were so…tiny.

And…where am I? Why is everything animated? What the hell is this?

…

I figured it out. I am in the world of Fairy Tail – is this a dream? This only happens in fanfiction. And…I have been reincarnated. How? I wasn't dead! I just went to sleep!

How I figured it out?

Well…

After I found out I was a baby, the blue-eyed man came back and put me to sleep. Sleep.

I felt super restless. I don't need to sleep, dammit, I'm not a baby!

When I woke up, I was force-fed a bottle of milk (I. Need. Coffee.) and toys were given to me. I don't need toys. I am a teen. Not a baby.

Then, seeing I was growing restless, the blue-eyed man came back…with a green haired girl that looked like Princess Hisui from Fairy Tail. I heard the words 'babysit' and 'restless' so I figured that this Princess Hisui look-a-like was gonna babysit me because I was restless.

Hisui look-a-like looked like she was…seven. She's seven, and she's set to babysit me. She's _**seven**_.

Then blue-eyed man left me with her. Hisui look-a-like had looked at me shyly. "Um…baby…please don't cry and make a tantrum."

'Kay…not that I'd wanted to or anything. I was a teenager. And teenagers don't cry and whimper like babies. I nodded slightly, unable to form words because 1. Pacifier and 2. I was a baby. _Without_ teeth.

She smiled at me. "Y-You can understand me?"

I nodded.

"That's cool! U-Um…do you want to do something?"

I motioned to my pacifier.

"Oh…you want to remove that…paci-paci-whatever-it's-called from your mouth?"

I nodded. She removed it and smiled at me. "Happy?"

I smiled at her.

"Thank God. My name is Hisui E. Fiore."

Wait…what? At that moment, I looked at her. I just stared at her while panicking on the inside. Then…I burst into tears.

Hey, it's a baby reaction – I couldn't help it. I was shocked and scared.

And so, that was when I figured out I was in Fairy Tail.

 **Hello, guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **If I get at least one review, I'll probably write the next chapter soon.**

 **~ Animeisheaven**

 **PS: I don't own anything except Akise, the blue-eyed man and OCs who come later in the plot.**

 **PSS: Sorry it's different.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I said my first word, everyone gasped in shock. It was actually quite funny, indeed. Also, a bit alarming and dangerous as well.

Well, you see, Hisui had gone to a Duke's party. The blue-eyed man, whose name was Atsushi, had also gone. He was actually my father (it wasn't that hard to guess). My mom…well, I never saw her.

Like, from the time I found myself here, I'd never even seen her. I assumed she's dead. Not that I felt anything, though, because I haven't even seen her. Or met her.

Anyways, back to the topic. So, Atsushi left me a babysitter. This babysitter…was very angry. She kept ranting about her boyfriend cheating on her for another woman who was referred to as 'bitch', 'slut' or 'whore'.

In my opinion, she shouldn't have been using these words in front of a baby. She also called her boyfriend as 'asshole', 'motherfucker' and 'son of a bitch'.

Then…I peed. Yeah, peed. Laugh all you want, you'll know when _you're_ reincarnated, that you can't hold it in when you're a baby. Uh-huh. That's what happened.

And, so, this lady got quite angry.

"You fucking brat! How dare you pee! You're a fucking disgrace, you bitch!"

And…at that time, Atsushi came in. I acted quite scared, obviously…it would look suspicious if I didn't and probably, Atsushi would fire her (bingo!).

"Chieko-san! Why are you using such words in front of my poor, innocent, little, child!" Atsushi started picked me up in his arms and glared at 'Chieko'.

"A-A-Atsushi-sama?!" she squealed, bowing as if her life depended on it. "I'm so sorry, Atsushi-sama!"

"Sorry won't cut it!" Atsushi hissed angrily. "Do the dishes and clean the whole mansion for the rest of your life!"

Oh, no…I wanted her fired! Fuck – hey…wait…I can…I can try to talk – I can say something that will make Atsushi fire her…Hm…what do I say? What do I say…hurry up! She's about to go! Fu – yes! Got it!

"Fuck you," I spat out in a baby voice.

They froze. Atsushi looked at me, and looked back at Chieko. Chieko glared at me, pissed. I looked at Atsushi and Chieko innocently. "Fuck you."

Atsushi gaped. Chieko growled. I stared innocently at both of them and repeated my sentence. "Fuck you."

Atsushi turned around and death glared at Chieko. Chieko squealed. "I'm sorry, At - !"

"Chieko Yamamoto," Atsushi boomed. "YOU'RE…FIRED!" BINGO! Oh, my God, yes! I've been waiting for this!

Chieko shrieked. "EXCUSE ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU'RE FIRED!"

"B-B-BUT ATSUSHI-SAMA!"

"You're fired. Please, leave."

I decided to try the method again…for the shits and giggles. "Fuck you." Then I started giggling. Laughing. Cackling.

Atsushi looked at me in shock and anime tears streamed down his face. "My baby has learnt bad language~! NO~! IT CAN'T BE! NOOOO!"

I simply stared at him and giggled again. "Fuck you."

"NOOOOO!"

…

When I turned five, I went to my first party. It was a celebration party for a Duchess who had just gotten married two weeks ago. Obviously, an eleven year old Hisui went with me.

She was in charge of me.

My short and choppy blonde hair had pretty clips in it, and I was wearing a baby blue sleeveless dress which had a black sash. I had white flats with black bows on my feet, and I was…content with my appearance. I mean, I looked pretty cute.

Once Hisui and I entered the room along with my dad and her parents, the room turned silent immediately.

"They look…so beautiful," I heard a lady comment.

"The children look like…fairies," a man gasped.

"Mommy, mommy, those people over there look like people from fairy tales!" a young child piped up. His mother shushed him and said, "Those people are royalty, son."

I looked around the room and immediately felt overwhelmed. There were so many people…I felt nervous. Like I didn't belong. There were so many people so much more beautiful than me.

Then, I spotted her. Layla Heartfilia. With Jude Heartfilia.

My eyes widened. Layla…was pregnant, and Jude was smiling. I'm guessing she was pregnant with Lucy. So…I'm older than Lucy, huh…and it looks fucking weird with Jude smiling.

Atsushi snickered lightly into the palm of his hand and smirked. "Akise-chan, are you wondering who they are?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Atsushi. "Yeah, daddy…they look so happy…it's almost like a fairy tale."

"They are Layla and Jude Heartfilia."

"Oh~!"

I simply looked around after that. I stayed quiet, watching Hisui interact with more eleven year olds.

"Hello, Akise-chan. You look very cute tonight."

I turned around and saw Layla smiling at me. I flushed. "T-Thank you, Heartfilia-san. Y-You look very pretty."

"Thank you, Akise-chan."

Then I noticed keys dangling out of her red sash. Were those…gate keys? I didn't dare ask.

"Akise-chan, would you like some pudding?" she asked.

Yummy…pudding. I salivated at the thought of it. "Yeah."

She beckoned for a waiter, and asked him for chocolate pudding. He was back after two mminutes, holding a plate of pudding.

"Thanks so much!" Layla and I chorused. He blushed slightly and walked away, stumbling.

I took a bite of the pudding and looked at Layla. "Could we play a game?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"I ask you twenty questions and you ask me twenty questions."

"Okay. I'll go first: Favourite colour?"

"White. What about yours?"

"Blue. Favourite food?"

"All sweets. Yours?"

"Sushi."

Like this, we continued playing until twenty questions were done. By this time, Atsushi had come towards us. He smiled at Layla. "Hello, Layla-san. I suppose you've met my daughter?"

Layla's eyes narrowed. "Yes, yes…how is Hisui and her parents?"

"They are fine. Goodbye."

There seemed to be tension between them…and it was fierce. Atsushi tugged me away and I waved at Layla slightly. Her expression immediately turned into a cheerful smile and she waved back at me.

"Daddy, why was…it hard to breath there?" I asked softly.

Atsushi's eyes met mine, and he let out a fake smile. "What do you mean, Akise-chan?"

I frowned. "Heartfilia-san and you were having a staring competition. The air felt dark, daddy. Why? Do you hate Heartfilia-san?"

He froze, before looking at me indifferently. "Why, you must be dreaming. I do not hate Heartfilia-san. Please, Akise-chan…don't think that."

There was some history between Atsushi and Layla…

…and I was gonna find it out.

 **Hello, people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review, I'd update faster then. Thanks to all your reviews, people! Thanks for the favourites and follows!**

 **The reason why she's so…different, is that she's shocked. And she's a kid (for now). I will make her personality change as she grows up.**

 **Anyways, for the question you all might be asking:**

 **How do you think Atsushi and Layla have some history? Like, guess what's the history.**

 **~ Animeisheaven**

 **PS: Tell me if I've gotten anything wrong.**

 **PSS: I don't own anything.**

 **PSSS: I only own my OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

For seven years, there was one thing I was trying to figure out – where was my mother? I tried to bring it up, but Atsushi simply ignored me when I asked. It was irritating. So, I decided to find out myself.

I'd gotten the chance when Atsushi had gone to the council for some work and my new babysitter, Narumi, had gone off with her boyfriend. She'd left me in my room and shut the door – but she didn't lock it. Hmph. She probably thought I had no common sense and that I was dumb. Stupid bitch. Also, Hisui and her parents had gone to another party (God, how many parties do rich peeps go to?).

So, I'd opened the door slightly, and made my escape, my bare feet making little to no sound on the marble floor. I went to the royal gallery first.

I looked around at the pictures. There were a lot of portraits of the previous rulers of Fiore. Hm…

Akito E. Fiore wedded to Aiko Matsumoto…Gabriel E. Fiore wedded to Kia Yukito…Serena E. Fiore wedded to Akio Yamato…Hinamori E. Fiore wedded to Atsushi Yukimura – ah, there! There they are!

I observed the woman's features. She had bluish grey eyes…I'd obviously inherited the shape of her eyes. She also had icy bluish green long hair. The colour was the same colour as Yukina from Yu Yu Hakusho's hair. She had a rosy and healthy blush on her cheeks, and had a pink rose in her hand. She…looked quite pretty.

"Hey, you, kid!" I whipped around to see a guard. "Did you need something?" I asked politely.

"This area is restricted for outsiders!"

"But…I'm not an outsider. I'm Akise Yukimura."

"WHAT?!" he sputtered. I nodded. "Yeah – I felt bored."

"A-Akise-sama," he bowed. "Please, do as you please."

"Do you know where I can find more about Hinamori E. Fiore?"

"Yes, you can in the library. Would you like me to escort you?"

"No, I can do it myself."

He bowed. "Excuse me, Akise-sama." He left. I went out of the gallery and started walking to the library, making sure to hide myself and not make a noise.

There was no one there in the library. Good for me. I started searching for the Kingdom History section.

Hm…romance…fantasy…adventure…politics…facts and knowledge…magic…games…Kingdom History, there it is! I rummaged through the shelves of books that were in Kingdom History.

Then there came another section…inside Kingdom History. Royalty and their biographies and journals.

Hm…I must search for Hinamori E. Fiore and Atsushi Yukimura. I dug through the books, and found what I wanted… _Hinamori E. Fiore: Her Friends_. I quickly picked the book and brushed the dust off the book. Hm…this will do.

I slipped the book under my nightgown and ran out of the library. I came to halt in front of my room, and barged in, shutting the door quickly. I flopped on my bed, and took the book out. I started reading.

 _Hinamori E. Fiore was born on the 21_ _st_ _of February…_

Boring. I skipped the whole paragraph, and went on to the next which was hopefully more interesting.

 _1-5 years old_

 _Hato Akihiko_

 _Hinamori…she was my sister's friend. I wasn't that close to her, since I wasn't put in charge of her – and I hated kids. Really. I was actually put in charge of arranging books – which was boring, but I was mostly free afterward. When I came to visit my sister when she was taking care of Hinamori, Hinamori would jump on me happily and call me 'Aki-sensei the Second'. I found that amusing. She didn't even know me that much. She also called Akisa 'Aki-sensei' and I used to tease Akisa about it later._

 _Hato Akisa_

 _Hinamori…she was one of my best friends. When I was eleven years old, she was born. My mom had been told to take care of her. When she was about five, however, I was put in charge of her as her teacher and friend. Hinamori looked up to me a lot. Her nickname for me was 'Aki-sensei'. I found that irritating. However, my twin brother certainly didn't and made fun of me for quite a long time._

 _Hato Yukina_

 _Hinamori…was quite the cry baby. At ungodly hours of the night she'd be crying because she was hungry and/or she'd pooped. It was a tiring job taking care of her. She was quite the brat. At least when she was a baby._

Interesting…I wonder if these people are alive. Maybe I could find them…but they may not be alive. It sounds like Yukina is the mother, Akisa the sister, and Akihiko the brother. What about the father? Hm…

"AKISE-CHAN~!" I heard the loud, cheerful and at the same time obnoxious voice of Atsushi. I quickly stuffed the book in my drawer and climbed off the bed to open the door.

"Hey, daddy!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Akise-chan!" he hugged me happily. "What did you do today, Akise-chan?"

"I looked at a few picture books!"

"What books did you read?"

"The Golden Star! A-And…a few others…I don't remember."

He smiled. "It's fine, Akise-chan…now do you want dinner?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

I hadn't gotten a chance to read the book again. Atsushi kept me super busy…he made me exercise. Ugh. It was absolute torture. He made me exercise so goddamn much…

"Dad~!" I panted after six laps around the palace, 200 push-ups, and 100 sit-ups. "Can I…stop?"

"Absolutely not! Do five more laps and then you may stop!"

I groaned. Stupid Atsushi.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry this was short…these past few days, I'm feeling a bit down, that's why…sorry!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**

 **PS: I don't own anything except my OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed. It was yet another day of training with Atsushi. By the time I turned 10, I'd been proficient in handling the whip. Whip…that's what Lucy used, wasn't it?

Today…was actually different. Atsushi decided to give me a tutor for magic, since he'd taught me all he could. I found that a little surprising – we were talking about one of the advisors of the palace here. Shouldn't he be…you know, more powerful? I'd looked at him curiously but I didn't question the matter.

Atsushi made me wait in the palace gardens for my new tutor. Hm…I wonder who it will be. Probably an OC. Or…maybe it was a canon character?

"Yo."

I whipped around to see a black haired girl with blue eyes and large breasts. I blinked. "You must be…my new tutor?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Well, _duh_."

I glared at him, pissed. "There's no need to be so rude!"

She made a noise of irritation and rolled her eyes again. "Brat. How did your dad even cooperate with you?"

"Excuse me?!"

"How did your dad even – "

I clenched my fists, annoyed. "Shut up!" How dare she… Does she think she can come and be rude to me?

She scowled, before speaking again. "Fine – I'm sorry. Now, you are Akise Yukimura, am I right?"

"Well, _duh_ ," I imitated, rolling my eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Shut up. Anyways, introduce yourself – likes, dislikes, goals for the future, ambitions, hobbies, friends, etc."

"I like cake, books, and art. I dislike people who are rude to me," I shot her a glare, "and people who think they're 'all that'. I also dislike people who think I'm weak. As for my goal for the future…I want to join a guild. My ambition is to become a writer and a manga artist. I enjoy reading, drawing, writing, eating and painting." Her eyes brightened up a bit after that. "My only friend is Hisui."

She suddenly grinned. "You're interesting. Anyways, I'm Luca Hato."

Hato? Wasn't that…the last name of those people who knew my mother? I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"N-No, can we start training?"

"Okay."

She started explaining the basics of magic, and their types. She said I was gonna be learning Star Magic and a bit of Celestial Spirit Magic. So…Celestial Spirit Magic, huh…I'd have to acquire a key then. Maybe I'll ask Atsushi to get a silver key or something for me.

She started to teach me to mould my magic into simple shapes and forms, and how to convert it into Star-based attacks. She said that since there were stars everywhere above us in the sky, I'd be able to take magic from them, just like they did with Celestial Spirit Magic.

It was really interesting. Soon, it was time for lunch and after that, my lessons. Obviously. I was a part of Hisui's family, so I should be well-versed in everything – combat and studies.

* * *

"You'd like to get a key?" Atsushi blinked. "But why?"

"I want to learn Celestial Spirit Magic," I replied.

"Ah. I should have guessed. But…I'm busy tomorrow. Wait – maybe I can arrange for Hisui to come over, and she can take you? She is 16 after all."

I smiled happily. "Sure! Thanks, dad!"

"You're welcome. Now, could I have that cinnamon bun?"

I glared at him, taking a bite of the last cinnamon bun there. "Absolutely not."

"Hey! No fair!"

"Nothing's fair in life."

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing's fair in life, dad."

"MEANIE!" God, I can't believe how childish this guy is acting.

I smirked slightly. "You baby. I wonder if I should tell this to Obaa-san (aunt). Or maybe Oji-san (uncle)."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NUH-UH, NEVER EVER!"

"Then compose yourself, dad."

"FINE!" he huffed, pouting. I snickered under my hand, and then tore off half of the bun and passed it to dad. He smiled happily at me, and both of us chomped in, not having any manners for once.

* * *

"Hisui-nee~! Do you know where we can get gate keys?" I asked. She blinked. "Gate keys? What do you need them for?"

"Well, Hato-sensei said that I needed gate keys to practice Celestial Spirit Magic," I replied.

"Your new teacher?"

"Yes. So…?"

"Okay. There's a shop downtown. Do you want to go there directly or spend some time looking around?"

"Go there directly please! And after that, can we get a bite to eat?"

She smiled. "Sure."

When we'd reached the shop, I'd certainly not been surprised to find it buzzing with customers. I'd certainly not been surprised when they all left the shop just to make room for the 'royals'. In fact, I hadn't been surprised by anything.

"Hello, Hime-sama, what do you need from my shop?" the shopkeeper asked, bowing humbly.

"Akise, tell him," she ordered. I smiled at the shopkeeper. "Can I have a gate key?"

He blinked. "Gate keys, Hime-sama? Of course…I have them." He scrambled to the back of his shop, and came out a few minutes later, holding a box. He opened it, and took out two silver keys. Whoa – _two_ silver keys! Meh…I wish I'd gotten golden, but they belonged to Lucy and Yukino I guess.

"The Gate of the Fox and the Gate of the Canis Minor." Canis Minor – I was gonna have another Plue! Yes!

I cheered inwardly and my smile widened. "Cool – Hisui-nee, can I have them both?"

She smiled. "Of course, Akise. How much is it?" She turned her attention to the shopkeeper.

"U-Uh…it's absolutely free, Hime-sama! A-After all, you are getting this for your cousin, the daughter of Atsushi-sama, is it not? And Atsushi-sama is a great adviser, so…it's free! Please…just tell him he's a great adviser!" He shoved the keys into my hands. Whoa…he has respect for him.

"Thanks so much, Shopkeeper-san!" Hisui smiled at him before dragging me out of the shop, keys in hand. I smiled, fingering both of the keys. "Thank you Hisui-nee. Now can we go for ice cream?"

She patted my head affectionately. "Sure."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Hope you like this chapter and Luca and every other OC there is. Luca is an important character, actually…just saying that. Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH for the favourites and follows! I'm glad to know you like my story!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**

 **PS: Don't own anything.**

 **PSS: Please check out my new Sting x OC fanfic, Messed Up. I swear it's not that bad...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aw~! You are so cute," I cooed, hugging the Nikora.

It made a squeal of happiness, and quivered, just like Plue did. I let go of it. "Now, what days are you available? Is Monday, Wednesday and weekends okay?"

It quivered again, and let out a squeal of agreement. I smiled. "Thanks so much! Do you need any particular name – Nikora sounds a bit…formal and weird."

It nodded and quivered with happiness again, letting out a squeal. I tapped my hand on my chin, thinking about the name. Hm…Gabby? Melissa? Chris? Itsuki? Suki? Sasori? Shiki? Mint?

Mint sounds good…for some reason. I patted it on the head gently. "Mint! Your name is Mint!"

It let out a squeal and jumped about happily. I spoke, "You can leave now, if you want!"

It disappeared in a poof. I summoned out the next spirit.

"Open! Gate of the Fox!" I yelled, swiping the air with my key. A girl appeared, with white fox ears and a bushy white tail. She was smirking slyly and her eyes seemed to observe my every move.

"Hey," she said. "I'm Rem, the Fox! You are?"

"My name is Akise," I smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Rem-san."

"Oh, cut the formalities! Call me Rem, or Re-chan."

"As you wish, Rem. You can call me Aki, or Akise."

She smiled at me, face relaxing. "Sure, Akise. Anyways, you wanted to have a contract with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay…I'm available on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. Is that enough?"

"Yup. Thanks~!"

"You're welcome!" she disappeared.

Okay…she was nice! I hope I don't get a spirit like Aquarius. I think I'll get just four keys. That's enough, right?

* * *

 _Time skip: 7 years later_

"Adviser Atsushi is missing!"

I blinked. What? Atsushi's…missing?

"What do you mean?" I asked the guard. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's missing…we can't find him! We checked with the King but the King doesn't know where he is!"

"Give me the lacrima. I'll speak to him." He handed a lacrima to me. The King looked worried. "Akise…are you sure he isn't there?"

"I haven't seen him from breakfast," I informed. "He looked a little worried last night, though."

"I take it he left in the middle of the night then."

"I don't know. We were up until 10:30 pm playing Arbitrio and Cordibus."

"It must be the middle of the night, then…call for Luca!"

"Your Highness…Luca Hato is missing as well!" the guard informed.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "Luca's missing? Where the fuck is he?!"

"I don't know, Akise-sama," he replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" I screeched angrily at the guard.

He sweated nervously and with fear. "I-I seriously don't know, A-Akise-sama…"

"Akise, leave him alone," the King sighed. "Stop panicking." But it's a time for panicking! "Please come to the palace immediately. With bags, preferably."

I nodded. "Yes."

I bowed slightly, and went back to my room.

* * *

 _Time skip: 5 years later_

I smiled happily at the woman. "Thanks so much, Mirajane-san!"

"You're welcome!" she replied, smiling. Then, leaning towards me, she gave me a ticket. I blinked, looking at the words 'Akane Resort Pass' written on it. She spoke, "Since you were so nice to help me clean out the entire guildhall _and_ the library, here. A ticket to Akane Resort."

My eyes widened. "Mirajane-san…you know how expensive those are! Where'd you get it?!"

"I won the lottery! Unfortunately, Master wants me here to accept jobs and stuff. I didn't want it to go for waste, so I decided to give it to you, a firm supporter of NaLu, so you could watch how the couple progresses."

"Wait…they're going to Akane Resort?!" I shrieked. Oh, fuck. Shit. It's the Tower of Heaven arc…I didn't think it would happen so quickly! I mean, I know Lucy joined, but…still!

"Uh-huh…with Gray, Erza and Happy."

"I-I see…thanks, Mirajane, but – !"

"Now, now, go ahead, pack your bags!"

She dragged me off to the direction of my house, and she shoved me inside. I sighed. Looks like…I have to go after all. But…I seriously don't want to get involved in the Jellal stuff.

I sighed, murmuring curses under my breathe.

* * *

I grumbled, holding my shawl close to me. I stared at Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lucy in disbelief. How the fuck could they run across the sand in such heat?

I grinned, looking at Natsu stealing Gray's swimsuit and Gray using Happy to cover himself. That seriously made me laugh.

"Give me back my bathing suit!" Gray yelled, pissed.

"No way, man!" Natsu snickered, waving the garment about.

"I don't think Happy likes being used as a cover-up," Lucy giggled. I just burst out laughing, my stomach aching.

"Stop laughing!" Gray shouted angrily. I continued laughing, ignoring him.

* * *

I sighed, looking in the mirror nervously. I was wearing a black strapless dress which came till my knees, black flats, and a black choker. My hair was in a high bun, a few strands of hair at my sides and my bangs covering my forehead. I was wearing shorts inside, in case my dress got ripped off during battle. I'd also taken my whip and keys along with me.

"Akise…are you ready?" I heard Lucy's muffled voice.

"Yeah!" I said as I opened the door. She stood there, in her red dress, along with Erza. "You look nice," Erza complimented smiling. Lucy nodded, agreeing.

"Thanks," I giggled. "You both look nice too. Shall we go?"

"Certainly," Lucy smiled. We started to walk. I stared at Erza. She was supposed to get that dream of the Tower of Heaven today. Did she get it?

* * *

I sipped my champagne, observing Gray and Juvia from the corner of my right eye. I was half focused on the book in front of me.

"So…I heard Phantom's disbanded…it must be tough on you," Gray stated sympathetically.

"Yes, but now I'm a free wizard, and I can join any guild I want!" Juvia smiled at him anxiously, a Fairy Tail pendant around her neck. I face palmed. She is being _so painfully obvious_.

Gray sweat dropped. "I see…and I take it you wanna be a member of Fairy Tail, huh?"

"Oh, yes," Juvia breathed. "Very much so."

"I dunno…after everything that just went down – I mean, I personally don't mind, but who knows what the Master will say."

I was here because, well, Gray and Juvia were about to get attacked. And I couldn't find Erza. I knew the most sensible option was to save Erza, but I couldn't find her and I didn't really wanna get caught up in everything.

Then I heard someone walking behind us. Simon. I spoke, "Gray, Juvia…watch out for the guy behind you."

They blinked, and turned, only to see Simon right behind us. I cursed under my breath, and Simon did a spell, making the table blow up. Thankfully, I'd quickly jumped out of my seat, so I couldn't get hurt. Juvia lay on her stomach on one of the broken pieces of wood, while Gray was glaring up at Simon.

"Where is Erza?" Simon asked. Shit.

"Who's Erza?" I asked, blinking 'innocently'. They shouldn't attack us. Unfortunately, Gray didn't realize my plan because he murmured her name out, letting Simon know instantly that we knew Erza.

"Now…where is she?" Simon asked, impatient.

I scrambled to help Juvia up, but she'd materialized in front of Gray already.

"I won't allow you to raise a finger against my beloved," Juvia shouted.

"Juvia," Gray muttered.

Suddenly, everything turned dark, and I panicked. Ugh…I hate the dark! It's so scary and dark and black and evil and-and!

I was quick to conjure up a ball of light (having Star Magic really did help), and I turned around, trying to flash the light behind. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and the ball of light disappeared.

I sighed happily, only to see a frozen Gray without eyeballs. I squealed slightly, a bit freaked out.

Wait…I forgot. This is just a dummy. I sighed thankfully. Close one. Why didn't he attack me though? I shrugged, not questioning it much. Lucy bounded over to us, and she smiled when she saw me, "Thank heavens, Akise, you're alive!"

She turned towards the dummy-Gray and spoke, "Oh, no! Snap out of it, Gray! Talk to me!" She placed a hand on the dummy and gasped, "Oh, no! He's cold!" She began shaking him, when the dummy turned into ice and broke. She squealed, "Oh-my-gosh! I'm so sorry! I'll fix you up in no time, okay?!"

I snickered under my hand slightly. This scene was so damn funny.

"There's no need to panic," Juvia said as she turned back into her form from the puddle of water on the ground.

"I remember you," Lucy hissed. "You're from the Element Four!"

"Lucy – wait!" Gray yelled. Juvia got up, and the water cleared, showing Gray. "She's with us."

"Yes, that's right," Juvia replied. "I pulled my precious Gray inside of me to ensure his safety." HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! That sounds so wrong!

I burst out laughing. Lucy spoke, her voice shaky, "Is it just me, or does that seem really weird?"

"Are you jealous that he was inside of me, and not you?" Juvia said, smirking. I laughed harder, "OH, MY GOSH! T-THAT – AHA-HA-HA-HA!"

Juvia glared at me, "What's so funny?!"

I just continued laughing, "Y-you sound like…y-y-you had s-se-x w-w-w-with him!"

They gaped at me. Lucy smacked me on the head, "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm worried about those people stuck in the cards," Lucy admitted. "You think they're okay?"

"We let the military know about them before we left, so I'm sure they'll be fine," Gray stated.

Seagulls roamed the sky above us, making sounds.

"Wait a minute…where the hell are we?!" Gray yelled in panic.

"I don't know," Juvia replied. "We've been following Salamander's lead."

I glanced at Natsu, who was doubled over due to his motion-sickness, along with Lucy. "Natsu…are you sure we're going on the right direction?" Lucy questioned. She sweat-dropped, noticing his rather pathetic form.

Gray glared at him, "Man, we're relying on your sense of smell, pull it together!"

"How dare you disappoint my love with your childish actions!" Juvia scolded angrily.

I face-palmed, "He looks rather pathetic."

"Can't deny that," Lucy murmured.

"Jeez…" Gray groaned, looking to the side. "I can't believe how easily they were able to knock us out, _and_ kidnap Happy and Erza. We're pathetic."

"Anyways, Akise, why'd you come along with us to Akane Resort?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"One," I held a finger up. "I had an extra ticket. Two," I held the second finger up. "Mira Jane sent me here."

"Oh."

Gray, Juvia and Lucy began talking forlornly about Erza. Natsu suddenly stood up, "I just got a weird feeling!"

The birds suddenly started falling, making sounds of pain. This looks like a horror movie…

"The birds," Lucy gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

"What's happening to them?" Gray muttered.

I smirked, "This looks like a scene out of a horror movie."

Lucy and Juvia glared at me, "Now is not the time to crack jokes!" Lucy smacked me on the head. I groaned in pain, "Ouch! Lucy, you monster! I was trying to make you laugh, since you all seem pretty sad! It doesn't suit you."

I looked down at the sea and spoke, "The fish…"

They looked at it and stared silently.

"There's wreckage from a Fiore Naval Ship. Whoa," I commented. "Maybe Erza's here somewhere?"

Natsu looked to the side, and said, "Hey…what's that?" I looked to where he was seeing and I smirked slightly, "The Tower of Heaven…I have a feeling Erza's here." Of course she's here!

"I'll protect us!" Juvia said, and conjured up a dome of water which kept people from seeing our little boat.

"Good work, Juvia," Lucy complimented.

* * *

"I found an underwater passageway into the tower," Juvia informed.

"Seriously? Way to go!" Gray smirked.

Juvia smirked at Lucy, "You hear that, Lucy? _I_ was just praised by Gray, not you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy sweat-dropped.

"We can swim there in ten minutes," Juvia informed, turning serious again.

"We can hold our breath that long, right?!" Natsu grinned. I face-palmed. There were so…idiotic. Idiotic and unrealistic. We'd die if we held our breath for that long…unfortunately, that rule probably doesn't apply to Natsu.

Lucy seemed to think the same thing for she voiced her thoughts out loud, "THAT'S NOT EVEN HUMANLY POSSIBLE, YOU DOPES!"

"In that case, I suggest we have to use these," Juvia said, holding up a sphere of water. "It's a water shell containing oxygen. This is the way you can breathe, while underwater."

I smirked, "Wow. Good idea. Thanks, Juvia."

"Wow, you're awesome!" Natsu said. "And…who're you again?!" I snickered, noticing Juvia's horrified expression.

I stripped down till my underwear, ready to go and swim in the water. I propped the water shell on my head, and jumped down in the water along with the others. I followed Juvia, my legs going up and down as I swam. She led us to the entrance, and we climbed up the shore.

"So…we're beneath the tower now, huh…" Gray stated.

"I wonder where they're keeping Erza and Happy," Natsu piped up.

"They may look silly, but they sure do work," Lucy commented, staring at the water shell in amazement. I nodded along with Lucy, agreeing, "Yeah…"

Juvia stared at us, glaring, "I'm impressed you made it here because I purposely made your shells smaller so you girls would have trouble breathing."

"WHAT DID I DO?" I gaped at her. She simply glared at me.

"Gee, thanks," Lucy muttered, annoyed.

Suddenly, a roaring sound was heard, and the shout of 'Intruders!' echoed through the cave. Lucy gasped with shock, "Uh-oh…"

Soldiers entered from the doors, ready to attack. "Identify yourselves!"

"Guess we have no choice…" Gray remarked. "We'll have to fight."

"You losers wanna know who we are?!" Natsu yelled, magic emitting out of him. "We're the wizards who're gonna pound your face in!" Saying this, fire covered his hand and he slammed it to the ground, making it shake and cover of smoke surrounded us.

Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Natsu jumped up, ready to beat them up. Whilst I…just stood there in the side, watching with amazement.

Once they were done, Lucy glared at me, "You didn't do anything!"

I shrugged, "Well, yeah, I didn't really need to…you guys are strong. Anyways, I'm just saying, you guys have drawn a lot of attention. The lead guy probably knows you've entered." I clapped sarcastically. "Way to be discreet…congrats."

Lucy, Juvia and Gray had the decency to look embarrassed while Natsu…was being Natsu. He threatened the beat-up men, asking about the 'blockhead'. No doubt Wally.

* * *

"HEY BLOCKHEAD!"

"Geez, would you keep it down?!"

"I don't see the point of keeping quiet anymore. Not after all that ruckus that went down downstairs."

"True," I agreed.

"What the heck are you guys eating?!" Lucy screeched.

"I suggest you join them before all of it gets finished," Virgo piped up.

"N-No thanks…"

I took a bite of one of my bread sticks and chewed on it, and gulped, before speaking, "You should…this food is amazing!"

They all started talking about something or the other and then I noticed – I was still in my bra and underwear. I huffed, before speaking, "Lucy…do you have any clothes I could borrow? I'm afraid I left mine back at the entrance…"

"I brought this for you!" Virgo said, handing over a bag with clothes. I smiled at her, "Thanks, Virgo!"

"You're welcome."

I changed into the clothes, and I looked at it in amazement, clutching a bit of the fabric. "Whoa…this looks good! What do you think, guys?"

"You look super cute!" Lucy chirped happily. "How do I look?"

"You look pretty," I remarked.

"Wow, you look good," Gray complimented, smirking.

"Don't compliment her!" Juvia wailed.

"He _loooooooooves~_ her!" Virgo stated, smiling. I snickered at Lucy, Gray and Juvia's expressions.

"And just when were you hanging out with Happy, birdo?!" Natsu glared at Virgo. I snorted again. Birdo.

"THE INTRUDERS!" Soldiers entered, about to attack us, but Erza just defeated them all by coming into the scene with one slash of her swords.

Erza's eyes widened as she saw us, "It's you! What're you guys doing here?!"

"Looking for you," I replied, in a 'duh' tone.

"Go home – this place is far too dangerous for you!" Erza yelled. Natsu bashed his fists together, "You're not gonna scare me into leaving! I ain't going anywhere 'til that blockhead gets a good taste of my fist! I'm gonna make him pay for shooting me in the mouth!"

"You _have_ to go!" Erza pleaded.

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"Your friend's kidnapped Happy! I can't leave here without him!" Natsu shouted.

"They got him too…" Erza mumbled. "It must've been Millianna!"

"Where can I find him?!"

"I'm not sure."

"This means war!" Natsu spat out angrily.

"Who're you declaring war against?" Gray sweat-dropped.

And…Natsu ran. Yelling about the jerk who kidnapped his little buddy.

"Wait!" Erza gasped. "Natsu…"

"What a moron," Gray sighed.

"Poor Natsu," Juvia murmured.

"Let's go and help him!" Lucy said.

Erza lifted her sword up, "NO!"

I huffed, and leaned against the wall, waiting for everything to go on. Then after a few lines, Erza turned around, tears almost falling out of her eyes. She started telling her story, and I half-listened, since I already knew it.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I have to fight Jellal," she said finally, after retelling her tragic story. "I have no choice...I have to do it." Tears fell from her eyes and dropped on the ground.

I sighed, "Then do it. We'll help you."

"I dunno...but maybe it's just me, for some reason the name Zeref sounds familiar," Gray stated, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's the name of a Black Wizard," I replied. "The Legendary Black Wizard. One of the demons that came from the Lullaby Flute...it was one of the demons Zeref created."

"If this wizard is as evil as Akise says..." Juvia began. "Then why would Jellal want to resurrect him?"

Well...this isn't really Jellal. It's all Ultear really, but they don't know that until later.

"I don't understand either," Erza replied quickly.

I didn't give out any of my information, in case there would be any unwanted suspicion and questioning. Besides, Jellal was probably listening to us and/or watching us, so I had to be careful.

Suddenly, Sho barged in, yelling about Erza being wrong.

"Sister...that's not true. Why...why are you lying to them?!"

"Sho - !" Erza gasped.

"You think by making yourself the martyr you're gaining sympathy from your friends?! Tell them the truth! That's not how it happened and you know it!"

Sho...that is how it happened. You're just blinded by his lies...

"You blew up the boats we were going to use to escape. And then you left on your own! We would've ended up at the bottom of the sea of it hadn't been for Jellal! He saved us! He warned us not to trust wizards like you, who haven't learnt to use their magic properly. He said that you had become drunk with magical power, and you didn't want anything to do with your past, and with the people you left behind!"

"Did you ever think that Jellal was the one lying?" Gray questioned, his eyes narrowed.

He opened his mouth to speak, when I cut him off by saying, "Anyways, even if you were correct, it would make sense for someone for a past as tragic as that to leave it and the people involved in it behind. I mean, that...history, would cause fucking nightmares. Of course she would leave it behind!"

The others glanced at me nervously. I sighed, my tone changing to a calmer and more dignified one, "Consider other possibilities too. Maybe Erza left you behind because it was something Jellal said? What if he made a deal with her to keep your lives safe?"

Erza took a sharp breath in and glanced at me, eyes widened. She was no doubt thinking about how I figured that bit out. I sighed again, "And...how can anyone get drunk with magical power?"

Lucy, Gray and Juvia face-palmed. Lucy glared at me, smacking my head, "Stupid question! It's a figure of speech!"

I groaned in pain, "Fucking - ouch! What was that for?!"

* * *

After all that speech, Sho began shouting about how he expected him to believe that Jellal was lying to him. Then Simon appeared, and said that Gray was right. Sho broke down, and Erza started comforting him. I didn't say a thing after Simon came. I just stared and stared and stared, suddenly feeling really warm and fuzzy and sad and sorry. This was supposed to be a sad moment in the show after all. I seriously felt sad. I mean...here, this moment...is real. Like, really real. It's live. I'm witnessing it as one of the people there in the scene, and somehow, I felt even more sad then how I felt when I watched the anime and read the manga.

"We're gonna take down Jellal," Simon stated. "We're going to do it if we work together. But first...we're going to keep Salamander and Wally from clashing."

I snorted suddenly, remembering the scene where Natsu wore the cat head.

* * *

"Something's interfering with my communication with Wally and Millianna!" Simon informed, as we ran. "I can't even tell where they are now!"

"What do you mean?!" Lucy asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"He's talking about telepathic communication," Juvia spoke.

I sighed, looking back at Erza and Sho.

"Is something the matter, Sho?" Erza asked worriedly, halting.

"I'm fine…" Sho sighed. "Everything's fine now that you're here." He smiled hopefully at Erza. Erza smiled affectionately at him.

Sho…he looked at Erza with so much trust and belief that it made my heart break into tiny little pieces. But…I'm sure that he'll be fine. Everything will be fine. It always is. I mean, everyone wins in the end. Unless there's another new character that isn't supposed to be here due to me being here and they stop us…at least I'll be there to counter them. Let's hope they're not strong…

"Juvia…are you absolutely certain we can trust this guy?" Gray questioned. "I mean, I understand that he wasn't actually trying to kill us back at the resort, but still…"

"I won't make excuses for my actions," Simon said.

"I didn't think you could hear me!" Gray yelled.

"Any Wizard who was incapable of surviving that would never have had a prayer against Jellal," he continued. "I never doubted Natsu could handle the attack…I was confident he would survive."

"Oh, yeah, what about me?" Lucy asked, sighing.

"None of you can comprehend the full extent of Natsu's ability," Simon stated. I can…I know what he's capable of. I finished the manga!

"Once he awakens the true dragon's power within, evil will fall in his wake."

I don't think Simon knows this, but his words are already foreshadowing Natsu's awakening during the Alvarez Arc as E.N.D, Zeref's strongest demon.

* * *

"I welcome you to the Tower of Heaven," Jellal's voice echoed through the halls. "My name is Jellal, and I'm the ruler of this tower. I see the players have been arranged."

My eyebrow twitched. "He is so cocky. He thinks we're pawns! Players! UGH!"

"Akise, shut up," Lucy sighed.

"I'm delighted you've come all this way to see me," he continued in that smug, annoying voice of his. "Shall we play a round of Heaven's Game?" I don't hate Jellal, but I find him annoying in this arc…especially since I'm actually one of the people in it. "The rules are really quite simple. I wish to use Erza as a sacrifice in my ceremony to resurrect Lord Zeref."

Everyone seemed to be on edge, while I grumbled, "We know that…"

"If I succeed, the gates of heaven will open, crowning my victory. However, if you can manage to find a way to stop me, you will be the winners of the game. To make things a little more interesting, I've enlisted four knights to battle on my behalf." Wait…what?! FOUR? I thought there were three! That rock-star guy, that flower lady, and the owl. Who's the fourth one?!

"The only way you'll be able to get to me, is to defeat them. In other words, a four on eight battle royal. And…there's one more surprise. The magic council has their satellite square focused directly on this tower. And it's highly likely they will attack."

Everyone gasped in fear. I, remained as cool as a cucumber because, well…nothing would happen. The tower will turn into that crystal thing and then Natsu will eat it and defeat Jellal. Yay, we've won!

"At this very moment, they're in the midst of voting on whether they should fire the etherion blast."

I narrowed my eyes, "And you know this…how?"

Jellal continued speaking, ignoring my question. I smirked. That question obviously got to him.

Sho trapped Erza in his cards, and everyone panicked. Jellal concluded with a 'let the game begin' and everyone panicked even more.

I, was panicking too…who was this fourth member? I thought there were only three! Now, in order to let everything go properly, I must defeat this fourth knight. I _will_ defeat it. Everything's changing due to me being here, so I must be there to eliminate anything that could possibly spoil the plot.

I ran into one of the tunnels, just to look for the fourth member. Suddenly, I heard giggling. Childish giggling. Then I felt someone tap my bottom, and I yelped.

I looked around, "Who did that?! You pervert, come out!"

I heard giggling again, and a short green haired boy came out, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"You have a nice butt, lady."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

I glared at the boy angrily, "You little pervert! Has your mother not taught you any manners?!"

"Manners?" he giggled. "Nope. Manners are only for good boys. I'm a bad, _bad_ boy…" his tone turned dark at the last statement.

I shivered. For some reason, he creeped me out…and of course, he was a little boy. He looked to be about _ten years old_ , and he knew this stuff and was being a pervert. Who taught him this? Vidaldus or whatever his name is? That long-haired sicko (turned out to be bald) who almost made Juvia his slave?

He suddenly appeared in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face. "Hello? You there, lady?"

I shook my head, before staring at the now flying boy. "Who are you? Did Jellal send you here to fight me?"

He nodded, "Yup. Jelly-chan sent me." Then he huffed, "It's common courtesy to give your name before asking for the other person's name. The lady who asks about manners doesn't have any manners herself." That little piece of shit! How dare he! He is gonna pay!

"I'm Akise," I bowed slightly. "You are?"

"Windia," he replied, smiling. Windia…pfft…that is such a funny name…it sounds like a girl's name. But, it's a nice name. A nice fantasy name.

I snickered under my hand, and he immediately scowled at me, "What?!"

"It's type of a funny name," I answered, smirking. "It also sounds like a girl's name." I burst out laughing.

"MEANIE!" he cried out, before taking a pencil/crayon/pen out from nowhere. He drew something on the air with it, black ink forming the shape of a few knives. A jingling of bells was heard and the drawing turned…real? Solid?! He held the knives, smirking, "You'll pay, Akire." How dare he pronounce my name wrong!

"It's Akise!" I yelled, annoyed. He threw the knives at me.

I dodged each one of them, though one knife whizzed past and made a slight cut on my cheek. I let out a hiss of pain and brought a hand up to the wound, wiping the blood off. I reached for a gate key, taking one out.

"Open: Gate of the Heart!" I shouted, holding the gate key out. Queen came out, holding her gold staff in the air.

"What?!" she snapped at me. "I was in the middle of chopping that asshole's head off!"

I huffed, "Queen, it's not the time for this. Chop this little shit's head off first."

She sighed, "Fine." She looked around, before glaring at me, "Where is this little shit?!" I blinked, before looking around, searching for him. He'd disappeared. Suddenly, Queen screeched, and laid a hand on her chest as if to cover it. But it didn't do much, because she was wearing an outfit that showed most of her cleavage.

"Who touched me inappropriately?! Who?!"

So…he's somewhere near Queen. "Queen, he's probably – kya!" I yelped, as I felt someone grope my boobs. I put my hand on my chest to cover it. "He groped me too!"

"What?! That little pervert! How does he know of such things?"

"Even I don't know! How will we locate him?!"

Queen shivered, before throwing her hand out and catching something. It was revealed to be Windia, who was struggling.

I smiled, "Good job, Queen!"

She glared at Windia, and then waved her staff around with her other hand. A rope appeared out of thin air, and floated for a bit before wrapping itself tightly around the struggling Windia.

Phew…we finally caught him. Now to lecture him, and then knock him unconscious so I can go ahead and watch as the rest of the Tower of Heaven arc is finished. I was about to knock him unconscious, when he disappeared suddenly, a rock taking his place.

Queen and I blinked, "Eh? Where'd he go?"

I heard a snicker and looked up above, seeing Windia above us. I squeaked, "How did you - ?!"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha~! You two ladies are providing _really_ good playtime for me. Hm…it's really too good! Maybe I should keep you?"

Queen squawked angrily, "Peasant brat! You do not own me! Off with your head!" Her gold staff turned into a scythe, and she spun, holding the scythe so it could cut off Windia's head. As it could probably chop off my head too, I ducked and jumped a few steps back.

"Just remember to clean up the blood!" I yelled.

"I am a queen! I am _the_ Queen of Hearts and I take orders from no one!"

That little…!

"Fine then, I'll just ask Nyx, then," I grumbled, crossing my arms. I watched as Windia yelled with shock, and tried to dodge. He did so by jumping up and latching on to the ceiling. He then took out a…(pen? Pencil? Crayon?) and began to draw on the air, black ink visible and forming the shape of a sword. After a second, it turned to the colour of silver and it seemed to become solid. Windia grinned, taking the sword and swinging it around, a trail of blue fire coming out of it.

"Ha! You can never defeat my blue flame sword!" he said arrogantly, waving it about. Queen let out a screech, her face red. "How dare you!"

Oh shit…light blue reminds her of her ex-boyfriend, Ame…

I paled, "Kid! You're about to face hell on earth!"

He looked at me, confused, "Huh?"

Queen suddenly let out a wail, dropping to her knees. I inched away from her, scared of her. Windia frowned, and went nearer, about to attack. He raised his sword, when suddenly Queen stood up, bangs covering her face. She picked up her gold staff, and raised it, turning into an axe this time. She looked up at the boy, her eyes ferocious and savage and scary and all types of synonyms of that.

Oh, God, she looks scary…I hope that is never directed at me…

The colour drained from Windia's face, beads of sweat dripping down his neck. His knees were shaking, and it was clear his ability to fly was reducing, since he was hovering close to the ground.

He gulped, before speaking, his voice shaky and small, "U-Uh…what…i-is wr-wrong with you?"

Queen growled, a deep, low, growl, that could send shivers down the most bravest of people's spines. It gave me goose-bumps.

I backed away from the scene, and Windia sent me a pleading look. I just shook my head at him, as if to say 'Nope, you're on your own…she's too scary…'.

His forest green eyes, which used to be filled with arrogance, were now tearing up. His mouth was set into a thin line.

Queen brought her axe up, ready to chop his head off.

The next thing that happened was done by me. I didn't really know why I did it…I did it automatically, like…I didn't have any control over my actions…I mean, it's not like anybody controlled me…ugh, I don't really know how to explain it.

I'd held up her gate key, and yelled, "Forced Gate Closure!"

Queen disappeared into the Spirit World, golden light filling the room. After she was gone, I just looked at the key, eyes widened in shock, wondering why I'd done that.

I guess was so shocked that I didn't notice Windia stalk up to me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Um…miss?"

I jumped up, surprised. I turned to him, who was staring at me blankly. "Yeah?" I blinked.

"Why…why did you save me?" his bangs were covering his eyes, his mouth set into a downwards curve.

"To be honest, I don't actually know," I replied, shrugging. "I'm still wondering why I did it…it was automatic. You're the enemy, I'm supposed to let you die…but I let you live. I don't know why I did that."

"…D-Do you regret it?" his shoulders were slumped, and his knees were shaking.

Do I regret it? Well, I will regret it if he tries to kill me or my team after this. If he doesn't, well, good for me.

"I'll regret it if you try to kill me or the others after this. Honestly, I think it's rather obvious."

"If I don't?"

"Then, good for me! Bad for Jellal! We won!"

I stared at him. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and snot threatened to fall down from his nose. Ew.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, took a handkerchief from my pocket, and handed it to him, "Here, take this and clean up your face. You look disgusting like that."

He snatched the pale green cloth from me, and wiped his face, snot and tears and all. I stared at him, "So, what now? Are you gonna help Jellal, or are you gonna join the good side?"

He stayed silent. He seemed to be internally debating something. He looked up at me, eyes hard with resolve, "I think…I'm gonna join you."

What?

He seemed to sense my confusion, because suddenly he smiled at me, explaining himself, "I'm gonna join you – I'm gonna go wherever you're going."

Wait…what?

"You saved me, so I'm gonna do the same thing and return the favour. So, I'll follow you. We'll be partners."

I don't know why I agreed, but as I stared at his smiling face, his resolved eyes, something compelled me to say yes to him. And so, I did.

I know I shouldn't have said yes, because he might've betrayed me. He might've said at the last moment, that he was just fooling me all along, and then he would've defeated us, and Jellal might've succeeded, so the story would've changed. But…that something that told me to say yes, was the very thing that had led me to Fairy Tail and this happy life. So, I went along with it.

Wait…if he doesn't betray me, and is on my side, does that mean he'll still be perverted? Will he still be mischievous? If that's the case…shit.

Fucking shit. What have I just done?

* * *

 **Review if you can, tell me what you think about this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Windia, Akise, Queen, and the other OCs I've made.**


End file.
